Friend of A Luthor
by xxxNadzxxx
Summary: Lex has feelings for someone. Does she feel the same way? Then something bad happens to her and Lex is determined to save her. Chlex.
1. Lex and Chloe's unique relationship

Lex sat back. Another company slipped from under the owner's feet and into Luthorcorp's hands. Lex smiled and reached for his glass of Scotch. Could his life get any better?

Well … yes. It could get a lot better. _If one blonde haired reporter had anything to do with it._ Chloe had come by the mansion earlier. She normally came over as her and Lex had developed a rather unique relationship. It was built on the truth both him and Chloe were always searching for. Chloe would come by often to share with Lex another mysterious story that she was determined to uncover. With the help of Lex, Chloe had solved mysteries from meteor freak to meteor freak. And not once had she failed.

But Lex had a secret. He loved the relationship him and Chloe shared but he wanted a little bit more. _When did a Luthor never want a little bit more?_ After the first three or four "Sherlock Holmes expeditions" as Chloe liked to call them, Lex had started to, putting it bluntly, fall in love with Chloe Sullivan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chloe stepped out of her Big Red Bug and walked up the steps to the mansion. She didn't have a story to uncover. She didn't have a mystery waiting to be solved. She didn't need Lex's help. She needed Lex's company. Sitting alone in the Torch earlier, Chloe had realised that she was getting bored of the reasons as to why she always ended up in Lex's library.

Chloe was going to become , dare she say it, a friend of a Luthor. She wanted to talk to Lex about ordinary stuff that friends would talk about. Of course being a bald billionaire with a company the size of a continent and his house being a castle, she didn't exactly know what ordinary things Lex talked about. _Well, here goes nothing I guess …_

She came to the door and the Guard let her straight in. She walked through the endless corridors until she reached the double doors leading to Lex's library. She walked through and found Lex at his desk typing furiously at his laptop. _Well there's one thing we have in common._

"Hey Lex" Lex looked up and smiled. He closed his lid and gestured towards the chair by the fire.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure Chloe" Well at least it wasn't Miss Sullivan anymore.

"You know Lex, I swear you say that to me everytime I come by" Chloe smiled. Lex melted. But as always a Luthor does, hid his longing feelings.

"What mystery do you have today?"

"Why do you think I came to see you just because I wanted your help with a Wall of Weird story?"

Lex chuckled "What are you here for then?"

" Well we're friends right? So I came over to see how you're doing and to chat and stuff."

Lex looked at her cautiously.

"I'm telling the truth!" Chloe protested.

"Well … good. So how's the Torch going?"

And that was how the evening went by. Chloe actually managed to get Lex to open up a little, Of course after promising everything in their conversation was Off the Record. They talked about everyone, everything and every subject.

She made her way down the Mansion steps and into her car smiling. She started the engine but it failed.

"Damn stupid car. I knew I should have got one of those big things like Lana" Chloe said aloud.

A dark figure startled her as it loomed across her car window. The car door was suddenly flung open, and a face was the last thing Chloe remembered before blacking out.

AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry it's a little short, but I didn't want to get too ambitious on my first FanFic. **

**Next Chapter …**

**Where has Chloe been taken? And what is Lex's reaction to the news of Chloe's disappearance?**


	2. Getting Help

CHAPTER 2

Lex looked at his security guard in wide-eyed shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chloe had been abducted. She was here just ten minutes ago, smiling and joking, and now he was being told that she had been kidnapped. He was feeling something for someone and it definitely didn't happen often. _If this has anything to do with Chloe being friends with me I'll never forgive myself. _

After finishing talking with his security guard, Lex reached for a glass and went to pour into it Scotch but stopped himself. This wasn't going to solve anything. Getting drunk wasn't going to bring her back. He had to find her and if he couldn't save her before she got hurt, that would be when he'd never forgive himself.

He read the note again for the thousandth time, it had been found on the driver's seat of Chloe's car.

_Call the police, and Miss Sullivan dies. Don't worry no harm will come to her. Much. _

He was going to get her back; he just needed some help.

The phone rang at the Kent Farm.

"Clark, can you get that?" Martha shouted from upstairs.

Clark left his studying to pick up the phone. Before Clark could say hello, Lex started the story in an obviously emotional state.

"Clark, I need your help, Chloe's been kidnapped. She came over this evening and after she left my security found her car abandoned on my drive. I don't know what's happened to her and I need your help to find her."

"Ok, ok. Lex just stay calm, I'll be over at the mansion in a couple of minutes"

Lex put the phone down and went back to his desk. A million thoughts were running through his head and about 98 were about Chloe. He loved her. He knew that Chloe may never feel the same way, but that wasn't important now. What was important was getting her back and finding out who took her. _I'm gonna punch that guy's face in when I have the chance._

Clark arrived and Lex showed him the note. Clark read it with the same expression Lex had had when he had read it for the first time. Worry. Deep, deep worry.

"Nobody saw anything?"

"No, I talked to my security guards but nobody saw anything. I think whoever took her, had been in the grounds for a while."

"What was she doing here anyway?"

"Oh, she just wanted my help with something, that's all."

Clark looked at him suspiciously and Lex could feel his stare even as he looked away but Clark decided not to press the matter.

"We should go to the Torch Office to see if we can find something."

Lex drove Clark and himself to Smallville High. Clark got out of the car and marched into the school. Lex followed and made his way to the Torch Office. As he stood in the doorway, he looked around at the mass of files and folders, print-outs and paper, that were strewn about the office all over the place.

They both started to look through some of the papers and folders.

"You think we'll find anything in this mess?" Lex asked.

"Hope so"

After half an hour of looking through the office Clark gave out a triumphant "Ah ha!"

Lex looked up and joined Clark to look at the folder he was holding. It was an unfinished article about a Research Facility in Edge City called Lerroy Sciences. The article held damaging information on this Facility. Enough to affect a lot of people.

"I think we found something"


	3. Chloe's kidnapper

CHAPTER 3

Chloe's head hurt. Her eyelids felt as if they were being held down by weights and all she could see was blurred. She looked around her surroundings but couldn't make out anything that was special. All she saw was a concrete wall all the way around her and not a window in sight. The only light that was in the room was a very dim light bulb hanging from the low ceiling above her.

She then started to wonder if she could move. But she found that her hands and feet were tied to a chair. _How Cliché! _Suddenly a door opened on the far side of the room and as she looked up, Chloe saw a figure in the darkness. As he entered the light Chloe realised who it was.

"You, you're Francis Peterson. You're the Chief Researcher at Lerroy Sciences." Chloe stared up at the man.

"Well, I didn't realise I was so famous."

"In a back alley research facility, you're definitely not famous."

Peterson laughed then lowered his face so that it was inches from Chloe's.

"Well, I like what I do, and no one, definitely not a High School Reporter from Smallville is going to ruin it."

"You like what you do? You experiment on unwilling people. That's not right. That's not even human. You're a monster!" And with that Chloe spat at him. _I am getting good at that. _

Peterson calmly wiped his face as he made his way back to the door. From the darkness Chloe heard him say "Well, we're always looking for more people who will help us in our experimenting."

Chloe started trembling as she heard a click and suddenly long rows of bright lights came on lighting up the dull room. It was only when her chair started to tip back so that she was lying down that she saw machines and syringes with different coloured liquids in vials surrounding her.

_This can't be good._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clark and Lex had finished reading the article and had come to the conclusion that it had to be Chloe's nosy reporting skills that got her kidnapped.

"We should check this place out."

"I'll get my people to find out exactly where it is in Edge City. "

Lex opened his phone and spoke to the person on the other end, once he finished Lex turned to see Clark looking puzzled.

"We need to call the police." Clark suddenly spoke up.

"What? No. It won't keep her safe."

"Her safe? She has been kidnapped supposedly by someone who has the means to experiment on people at this freak Research Facility. Now I don't think that it sounds as if she's safe!"

"Don't you think I know that! If we call the police and her kidnapper finds out he'll kill her!"

"What if he already has?"

Lex stared at him with a confused yet angry look in his eyes.

"How can you say that? Now I don't care if you're not gonna help me but I'm going to find her!" Lex turned away as if to finish the conversation.

"Me helping you? I don't even see why you're looking for her anyway. It's not as if you care much about what happens to her. You'll probably end up buying Lerroy Sciences!"

Lex swung round and punched Clark in the face. Thankfully seeing his fist coming Clark managed to move his face with the punch. Otherwise Lex's hand would have shattered.

Clark looked up at Lex with anger in his eyes. He received the same look from Lex.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you so badly want to help find Chloe?"

Lex turned away with a bit of guilt in his eyes for punching Clark.

"Why is this so important to you?"

Lex didn't answer but Clark could see him slightly shaking nervously.

Clark started interrogating Lex rather meanly in hopes of finding out Lex's real motives.

"Why you I mean, what would you gain? How is saving her going to help you? What do you really want?"

Clark came close to Lex.

"Why do you want to save Chloe?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Clark stepped back in shock. He wasn't expecting that answer. Lex turned and looked at Clark. Clark couldn't figure out what Lex was feeling. He had a good way of hiding his thoughts. But I guess him announcing his love for Chloe was letting his thoughts out a little. _Ok, a lot._

Lex turned and took off along the corridors. Clark stood frozen in the office for a second before running after Lex.

"Lex wait. I'm sorry."

Lex gave him a look that kind of said that he was forgiven. Kind of.

"I don't blame you for thinking that I was saving her for a different reason than her safety."

"No I was wrong. I'm sorry. "

Lex looked at Clark and let out a sigh.

"Let's find Chloe."


	4. Lex's Past

Author's Note 

Bit of a sad bit to do with Lex in this chapter, but don't worry, something good will happen to him at the end!

CHAPTER 4

Lex and Clark were in the porsch driving to Edge City. Lex had gotten a phone call earlier from his contact in Edge City who told him that Lerroy Sciences was a back alley Research Facility located in the rough parts of the city.

Clark was determined and confident, yet Lex definitely wasn't. He kept looking nervously into the side mirrors of the car and on the sides of the roads as they approached the darkest parts of Edge City.

"Something wrong?" asked Clark, noticing Lex's shaky behaviour.

"No." Was Lex's blunt answer, but Clark didn't drop it as Lex hoped he would.

"Come on. Tell me. I've never seen you so … twitchy."

"It's just, well, when I was younger I got into a lot of trouble round these parts, and if I meet someone here that I know, there's about a 90 per cent chance that he would wanna beat me up for money that I owe him."

"Lex , you're a multi-billionaire. Why would you owe any thugs money?"

"When I was your age, there was nothing I hated more than having to rely on my father's money. I guess as I got older I just gave in. Grown out of my rebel phase."

"So you mean now you're alright about relying on your father?"

"I said I gave in Clark, I didn't say I was alright about it. Besides I was too weak to go on by myself."

"Just because your father said that to you, doesn't make it true, you know, Lex."

Clark looked at Lex as Lex stared out in front of him. His eyes looked filled with tears, but there was no way on earth Lex Luthor would let them fall.

Clark felt really sorry for Lex, not only that his father had ruined his childhood, but also he had made Lex a shell. Too afraid to let out what was inside. It was the kind of son Lionel had always wanted, but a man that in Lex's eyes no one would ever love. _Definitely not Chloe Sullivan anyway._

They approached a warehouse door with the words Lerroy Sciences marked on it.

"Guess this is it, huh?"

"I would think so," replied Lex. They got out of the car and Clark, with a bit of a fake struggle, lifted the heavy door up enough for Lex and Clark to walk under.

"It wasn't locked?" asked Lex.

_Maybe I should make a list of all the good enough answers to that question because people sure do ask me that a lot. _"Must have been broken, I guess."

Lex accepted this answer and made his way through the door. Clark followed and stepped into a very dimly lit room. Papers, chairs, tables, books, lab equipment was scattered everywhere. Lex and Clark looked through the rubble, but there was no sign that anyone had been here for at least a month.

"It looks like they must have cut their losses and scarpered." Clark said turning to Lex.

"No, they couldn't have, otherwise why kidnap Chloe. It doesn't make any sense. This must be a cover up. Make us think that they gave up."

Clark agreed with this took a closer look around for any clues. He decided to use his x-ray vision to find things easier. It looked at the walls, but didn't see anything.

Suddenly something caught his eye, and as he did a quick double take he noticed a small door hidden behind a fallen bookcase. _I'm thinking we better look there._


End file.
